I Still Love You
by nomadic-moon
Summary: When Hermione and Harry eaves drop on their son's love life, they find that history repeats itself. It's not my best work, but give it a chance please! HP/HG with slight mention of RW/LL  one-shot


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry Potter walked into his office and shut the door. He set his warm pumpkin juice down on his desk, and sighed looking at the stack of papers he had to grade. Harry was now Hogwarts defense agents the dark arts teacher, and at times, his job was tiring.

"Oh Honey, look!" a familiar voice startled him, and caused Harry to jump. He looked up, and sitting on his window seal was his wife Hermione Potter, looking out the window.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class?" He asked while walking to his wife, who was the schools Arithmacy teacher.

She shook her head and pointed, "It's my break day, and look!" she said, in all stubbornness.

Harry looked outside the window, and saw his best friend's daughter sitting on a bench, looking at a familiar magazine. The Quibbler.

"Is that Clarity?" he asked his wife.

"It sure is. And your son is going to talk to her finally!" she squealed. "Here, lets listen" she placed a box on the seal.

Harry frowned at the fact that they were eaves dropping on their son, but he knew that James wouldn't tell them.

Clarity was the daughter of Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She had long, wavy hair like her mothers, yet it was a rusty red color like her fathers. She had huge grey eyes, and freckles. But Clarity hasn't been seen out much, let alone talked to James, her best friend and former boyfriend.

James had his hands shoved in his pockets and his dark hair fell in his green eyes. He was the spitting image of his father. And he broke Clarity Weasley' heart.

He saw her sitting on a bench, reading, and took his chance. He hadn't seen her at Quidditch practice in weeks!

"Hey." James cleared his throat, and looked at Clarity.

Clarity looked up and jumped a bit. She looked down, and sighed. "Hello James! How have you been?" She said in her happy-go-lucky tone, although he could tell she was faking it.

"I've been good, may I sit?" he asked, and before she replied, she shooed some creature off the bench. Then, she nodded. "Um, I haven't seen you in a while, it's not like you to skip practices." He said worriedly.

"Your new girlfriend is pretty." Clarity said, her eyes remaining on the dirt below her feet as she quickly. And to many people Sydney Brown, the daughter of Lavender Brown, was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. And she was James Potter's new girlfriend.

_Much more pretty than me, that's for sure._ She thought.

"Yeah, thanks"

James thought_, sure, but you're the most beautiful girl I've met. _

"I hear she's funny and amazing."

_Everything I wasn't._

"She sure is."

_Nothing compared to you._

"I bet you know everything about her by now."

_I bet she told the nargles to steal your heart_

"Only the stuff that counts."

_You knew everything about me_

"Well, I hope you guys last."

_Why couldn't we?_

"I hope we do too."

_What happened to you and me?_

"Well, I got to go."

_Before I start crying._

"Yeah…. me too"

_Please don't cry._

"Bye…"

_I still love you._

"I'll see you later…"

_I never stopped._

James and Clarity awkwardly stood up and left. Clarity had tears trailing her cheeks, and James had remorse written on her face.

Harry and Hermione sighed. They seemed to have known their every thought. Maybe because they once felt the same way when they were young. Yep. The same thing happened to them when they started dating, but Ron set them straight.

"I wish that he would leave Sydney!" Hermione groand, throwing her hands up.

Harry sighed. "He'll make the right choice love, I did, didn't I?" He chucked into her hair.

Hermione smiled, "Oh please! Cho Chang had nothing on me!" She laughed.

Harry chuckled, "Yes love."

A/N: lol, this was super random. Yes, I know it was poorly written but oh well. I don't usually write like this, so don't think I'm some lovey dovey star-struck teen who writes fluff. Haha, hope you enjoyed this!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
